Golletes
by Svelte Rose
Summary: That was not her name. That was not her face.


**Title**: Golletes

**Characters**: Hermione Granger, Tom Riddle Jr.

**Warnings**: None.

**Spoilers**: None.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own HP, JKR does.

**Summary**: That was not her name. That was not her face.

xxx

"Who are you?" He demanded, not quite asked.

She tilted her head to the side, a bemused smile on her face. "You know my name."

"That's not really your name, that's not really your face."

From smile to pursed lips, now she looked perplexed. Then, she shrugged. "You figured me out." She turned on her heel as though to walk away. Just before she took that first step, she looked over her shoulder at him and asked, "Have you learned Legilimency yet?"

He didn't answer because he was angry. Absolutely fuming. He didn't know what for either: that she knew (how did she know?) or that he couldn't answer yes.

Xxxxx

He was better at schooling his features but when it came to the conversation of _her_, which happened more than not, he couldn't help the sneer that crossed his face.

Boys were boys and if he heard about how long her legs were one more time, he would –

"Tom?"

He looked up and glared at her. In return, she arched an eyebrow before dropping a parchment in front of him.

His potion's notes. He had been looking for them.

"You left it behind," she simply said before turning on her heel like that day he confronted her.

He picked up the parchment and noticed the second script type – not his.

"You wrote all over this." By the time he had said it, she was gone.

Xxxxx

"Have you learned it yet?"

"What?"

"Legilimency."

Tom narrowed his eyes at her before returning to his Arithmancy homework. "Why do you want to know?" His voice was quiet. Dangerous, even.

She shrugged like she always did. Then smiled, "Let me know when, yeah?"

No he will not.

Xxxxx

"Wearing your actual hair this time?" He asked. A cool breeze blew past them

She looked up at him and turned back to watch the sky. What she was looking at, he didn't know. He didn't really care. "Special occasion and all that."

"At a Slughorn gathering? Most likely not."

She grinned up at him, dimples showing. "Can't a girl feel pretty once in a while?"

"It'd be better if you wore your real face." He snarked before he could catch himself.

She blinked and sipped her drink, almost as though she hadn't even heard the comment. Wiping her lip with her ring finger, she leaned back and tilted her head. "Have you learned Legilimency yet?"

He snapped. The taut cord inside him just snapped. He set down his drink gently.

She did too.

Then he stared.

She looked right back at him.

He took her arm and started making his way out of the room.

She followed with a smile on her face.

They just needed a little bit of privacy, that's all, were the whispers thrown around the morning after.

Xxxxx

He held her arm a little tighter than comfortable but she didn't complain, he didn't care to slow down but she kept her pace with him just fine, and when he finally pulled them into an alcove and looked back at her, another face greeted him. Her real face.

He sneered and withdrew his wand. He wasn't subtle about it but neither did she make any defensive movements of her own. He was extremely bothered by this. It was as though she wasn't afraid, as though she didn't care to be afraid.

_But why _wouldn't _you care?_

"Because I've lost everything that might mean something to me in this life."

He knew he didn't say anything. Tom grabbed her face none too gently. "You're a Legilimens."

She steadied herself by placing her hands over his and stepping closer, asking again, "Have you learned to be one yet?"

He sneered and pressed his thumb into her cheeks. "Yes."

He entered her mind with as much force as he could muster.

She let him.

Xxxxx

The images disturbed him. They disturbed _him_. As quick as it had started, it ended. She was yanked from his arms and he was stunned. He was still trying to collect himself when he saw her cry out. Shaking his head, he blinked several times before his vision cleared.

She was frowning now. Not at him but at the invisible space next to her, her arms held out in front of her as though they were bound.

She was bound. He could make out the magic that held her wrists together.

"Tom," she said. Her voice sounded wobbly, scared even.

He looked at her from his still position.

She opened her mouth as though to say something but an incantation was heard, a flash of light was seen.

He winced at the harsh light. When he finally opened his eyes, the air had stilled.

She was gone.


End file.
